100 Lovely OneShots for a Rainy Day
by Beauty.Dosen't.Write.Itself
Summary: Have a craving for a certain pairing? Click on this story! Do it Clicky the Blue title. You know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

100 Lovely One Shots for a hundred different couples every couple decided by you!

The readers pick the couples and I write a dashing and dazzling one-shot for you wonderful people. These 100 one shots will be on the Naruto Couples so I can suit everyone's likes and loves. I won't repeat any couples but I might write long stories about the most requested couples! I need all you people to give me some couples Yuri and Yaoi and our straights are all welcomed! Love you all and Review!!

Yours Truly,

Rayne


	2. NejiTenten

Ok I hope you like this princezzme and kanjimaru67 I worked really hard on this NejixTenten Fic and I really hope you two love it! More One-Shots coming soon!

Rayne

XxXXxX

"Ouchy" whimpered a pretty chocolate eyed girl with to dark brown buns on her head. A small line of blood flowed from the piece of paper she was holding and her palm.

"So you can take 100 cuts from kunai and you can't deal with one little paper cut? Pathetic." Spoke a tall man with brown hair and pearl white eyes.

"Shut up Neji and I could take 1,000 kunai hits and a million paper cuts thank you very much" snuffed the girl indignantly.

"Well maybe one of these days you'll prove your pathetic women body useful and spar me once and a while, Tenten." Neji's voice dripped with sarcasm that the teen didn't recognize.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MR. I'M-THE-BEST-NINJA-IN-THE-WORLD, WOMEN CAN FIGHT AS WELL AS MEN!!" Screamed Tenten in the Branch family's monarch. Neji chuckled humanly and noticed a certain thing about Tenten when she screamed. _She is sexy when she screams. _Oh my God had he just thought of that, what was wrong with him?

"I was joking Tenten now calm down." Tenten cooled off in seconds and addressed her flowing blood.

"Hey Neji" Said man looked up from sharpening his kunai. "Are you going to the club tonight" Neji looked confused, "The club Republic Movement, everyone's going tonight for its grand opening are you?" The man glared solemnly at Tenten in disgrace and she pulled the puppy dog pout.

"Pwease Neji" she teared up and finally got tired.

"First I hate Clubs, Second I'm Antisocial and Third I don't have Date…"

"One so what, Two, you don't have to say anything, and Three I'll be you date, Please Neji-Kuns" Tenten pleaded for her teammate to attempt to drink and dance a little at the new club.

"Whatever," He sighed and realized that this could be the worst mistake of his entire life of 18 years.

"Yay!" She yelled joyfully in happiness and joy. "It's gonna be awesome tonight."

XxXXxX

Four hours later Neji and Tenten walked together closely to the new club and bar. A large sign decorated the outside reading REPUBLIC MOMEMNT in neon green and pink. Neji glanced continually at the cleavage made by her tight pink and green halter top. The bouncer greeted them and let them inside. Neji knew he wouldn't refuse a pair of Kohona ninja's entrée.

"Rum and cola" Neji said stoically while the two waited for the rest of the group.

"And for you miss" asked the lady bartender looking lustfully at Neji. She suddenly glared at Tenten when taking her order.

"Uhh Bloody Mary please" Tenten said paying no attention to the glares and talking to Neji right after the woman started to prepare their drinks. Neji's drink came quickly while Tenten's Bloody Mary took forever. But Tenten didn't notice she just took sips of her dates drink. The bartender screamed in her head and walked away to take a break.

"Neji let's go dance please" Tenten once again plead her date along and he finally gave up. They stood up and Tenten dragged Neji to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she surrounded his neck with her arms and they swayed back and forth to the only slow song played all night.

"Tenten… never mind" Neji slipped over his words. Tenten looked so very very confused but shrugged it off. At the end of the song Neji pecked her lips slightly and walked off. She stood confused and startled and walked to the bar. The drink she ordered still wasn't there and the bartender was furious. Tenten walked out of the club and leaned against the side of an abanded building a couple blocks away. She sensed a familiar presence.

"Why did you kiss me Neji?" the brunette asked quickly, "Because if it was a joke I swear I'll-"a pair of warm lips pressed against her cheek and she shivered. "N-Neji…" Tenten shuddered.

"Ten I really like you and if you don't like me I'll be ok…" Neji looked heartbroken and slightly sick.

"Neji your as thick as Naruto I really like you and I have for a long time…" Neji kissed her again and it turned into a huge makeout session.

A couple of blocks away the bartender held up binoculars and glared indignantly while ignoring the shouts of 'Get out of the bathroom' or 'other people need to shit'

"I will kill her" the bartender cracked her knuckles when a group of women burst in. ?Her funeral was held the next day…

XxXXxX

Hope you Loved it Constructive criticism please!!


	3. SasukeHinata

Ok thanks for the reviews and such I love you guys to cookie crumbs.

Rayne

XxXXxX

"What!?" Shrieked a black haired girl with clear glossy eyes that bulged out a few feet, "I am not marring him!"

"Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke is the best possible husband for you" spoke a tall man being the teen's father.

"No, no, NO!" She stomped off to go get 'ready' for her new fiancé. "God I hate my family, I hate the Uchihas, and I Hate Sasuke!!" The door to her room slammed and she looked at a new dress on her King size canopy bed. Out laid a strapless black dress with a silver Uchiha symbol on the bottom right corner. Even though Hinata hated this arrangement she loved the beautiful dress and the matching stiletto heels. She quickly pulled on the dress and heels and looked in her full length mirror.

She gasped and admired her healthy curves and thin legs. The dress showed some nice cleavage and bare shoulders. A tag stuck out from the front, it read _Remember I am you fiancé now I own you and your body to show as I please._ Hinata suddenly became furious at her soon be husband.

"Nobody owns me or my body especially you Uchiha Sasuke" She spoke with so much venom it scared the cat on her bed to run in a corner.

"Lady Hinata you father wants you in the study immediately" spoke a servant timidly. Hinata walked out and followed the terrified slave to her father's study.

There in front of her stood a tall black haired man whose bangs covered most of his onyx black eyes. His arms were muscular coming out of his see-through white shirt the accompanying jacket and bow tie lying on the leather chair next to the cherry desk.

"Hinata this is Uchiha Sasuke your fiancé" Hinata's father spoke kindly to his emotional daughter. Her eyes widened at the handsome man a few feet in front of her. Sasuke smirked at this. The older man ushered the two out of the room and told them to get to know each other.

"I see the dress fits you nicely," Sasuke spoke in a calm tone.

"Shut up you bastard, I don't want to marry you and never will and no one owns me even when I die" Hinata feverishly whispered at the Uchiha Heir. But she gasped suddenly when Sasuke's lips grazed across hers, sending her into a heart beating panic.

"You should respect me more I am your fiancé and you soon-be husband and I demand respect and I don't like **damaged goods**. " Sasuke shoved her harshly into a wall and bit her neck, leaving a large hicky in plain sight. After inspecting her neck he kissed her on the lips. He bit her lower lip making her mouth 

come straight open and pushing his tongue in. He explored her mouth and she made the mistake of moaning. Hinata gasped when Sasuke's hand went up her shirt and kneaded her boob. Bothe were human and had to breathe so the broke apart.

"Now you have to respect me more or you know what will happen" and with that he walked off.

Hinata muttered under her breathe, "I gotta diss him more often."

XxXXxX

Like it? Love it? Want to marry it? Well them come to Rayne's fun marriage drive-through and marry in 2 minutes tops!

LOL I had to do that Review pwease and thankies!!


	4. GaaraHinata

So many couples so much time so many words I can't keep up.

Rayne-Chan

XxXXxX

A loud thump made a few birds squawk and fly off from their resting place. An all black horse with white legs (socks) and a black mane and tail that ended in a dark blonde, stood calmly next to a teen sitting on the ground.

"Gracie what the crap was that?" asked the black haired girl angrily. She was stunned when a horse stopped in front of her and a man got off. He walked over to her and put his hand down. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"The saddle is loose, the filly didn't do anything you tacked up wrong" he spoke stoically. The girl glared up at him.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga my horses name is Gracie." Hinata spoke resentfully. "At least I'm polite"

"Gaara No Sabaku and the stallion is Chase" He motioned at the tall gray horse with black socks, mane, and tail. "At least I tack up right"

Hinata glared at Gaara then she realized, "Do you know Temari No Sabaku?" she asked curiously.

"Yea," Hinata nodded for him to continue, "She's my sister" If she had anything in her mouth it would of ended up in Gaara's face.

"Temari is your sister?!" Hinata screeched. Gracie pushed her and Chase pushed Gaara and they ended up lip locked. The horse's held them together so they couldn't move but just to breathe. They broke apart gasping for breath.

"Gracie!" Hinata gasped trying to move her horse to get away from the intoxicating smell of one of her best friends brothers. At the same time Gaara was pushing Chase with pure strength to get as far away from the Hyuuga heiress as possible. They gave up quickly seeing the duo was not going to let them move any farther.

"Get away from me Sabaku" Hinata mustered up to say.

"I wish I could" He shot back. He was lying through his teeth as an old person would say, but she was too. Chase and Gracie pushed them together suddenly again and once again they kissed.

This time thought they didn't break apart Hinata's arms went around Gaara's neck and his hands went around her waist. He nibbled on her lip and she complied generously. After their seven minute make-out session they broke apart and immediately Gaara went to work on Hinata's neck. She tilted it the opposite way and held back moans until Gaara bit her neck harshly.

Then pressure from both sides lifted and the two horses backed away happily. Gaara restrained from certain things (if you get the picture), and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and she snuggled her head into his chest. They stay like that for a while and finally they grabbed their horses in turn and walked off talking about their childhood and likes and dislikes.

Unbeknownst to them two figures watched in the distance.

"Temari! Temari! It worked they are together now!" A make-up covered man laughed in Temari's face like a little boy jumping around and singing 'Haha Ha Haha'. Then she hit him with a frying pan. He sweat dropped and wondered where she got the frying pan.

"Shut up Kankuro so your idiotic plan worked so what?" Temari snarled

"I won the Bet you owe me one thou Temy-Chan, Muhahahahahahaha" Kankuro evilly laughed.

Kankuro No Sabaku was emitted into the hospital with circular burns all over his body.


End file.
